


Story Time

by Coraleeveritas



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, F/M, Fluff, Kid Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-18
Updated: 2013-08-18
Packaged: 2017-12-23 20:53:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/930986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coraleeveritas/pseuds/Coraleeveritas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brienne wakes to find her bed empty and endeavours to find out why it keeps happening.</p><p>Pure fluff</p>
            </blockquote>





	Story Time

**Author's Note:**

> At Jaimebrienne.org there was an ask for a fluffy kidfic following some art on Tumblr and a lot of angst in multiple fics. So as this is something a little new for me I decided to give it a go.
> 
> Nothing belongs to me and this is in no way how I think it will end up between Jaime and Brienne, but it was fun to write this much fluff!
> 
> Thanks to RoseHeart for reading and reassuring me of the cuteness

Brienne rolled over to find her bed emptier than she liked. It was still warm where her arm landed, Jaime's presence hanging all around but the man himself had disappeared. She lay awake for a few long moments, assuming he had gone to make water and she could wait until he got back before finding sleep again. They hadn't come together as husband and wife for a while now and she was getting restless for his touch again.

A giggle carried under her door and she grabbed for a robe, knowing exactly where Jaime had gone. It was becoming a bit of a ritual, one she wasn't always pleased with considering it meant no one wanted to get up in the morning when it was time for lessons.

She walked across the hallway, throwing open the door of the chamber  opposite hers. 

"It's the middle of the night", she aimed for annoyance at being forced out of bed but Jaime looked up at her from the floor with an apologetic grin and she was smiling back before she knew it.

"Father promised us a story", Joanna raised her head to meet her mothers gaze, she had Lannister eyes and now she was getting a little older it was sometimes difficult not to see Myrcella, gods forbid Cersei, in them.

"And I'm sure he meant during the day", she smiled back at her daughter. It was still strange to think it had been ten years since she'd held the baby in her arms. It had been terrifying the first time, neither of them slept for months after the birth and Jaime refused to leave either of them alone for very long until Joanna reached her first name day. Then he'd attempted to persuade his wife to have another, even though her mind was already made up on the subject.

"He didn't actually say when", Galladon piped up from the edge of Joanna's bed, the voice of childish wisdom. He was half asleep but desperate to stay awake until he'd heard the familiar story again. 

Brienne shook her head, opening her arms up for her son to walk into. He was seven and tall for his age but she still could pick him up for now. He wrapped his arms around her neck, breathing her in and she held on tight as his hair mingled with hers. Somedays she thought that Galladon would end up being the one most like her, both in terms of personality and looks. The girls would all be tall as trees but there was a delicateness there that definitely didn't come from her. 

"You may as well get the others", Jaime piped up from the floor, thumbing through a children's story book that he never read from. All his stories were from memory, tales of dragons and a maiden more skilled with a blade than any man.

"How did you talk me into four again?"

He winked and she drew her mouth in a firm line. Jaime laughed and she sighed, every movement practiced and natural. 

Brienne offered their son to Jaime and he took the little boy with ease, having grown used to carrying them despite his missing right hand. Joanna slid off the bed and against Jaime's left side, she had already shown some natural talent with the tiny blunt sword they'd had made and was prone to terrorising her siblings with it. Brienne was proud that she wouldn't have any trouble when it came to chasing off unwanted suitors. 

Jaime opened up his arm and she slid under it, cuddling into her father. It filled Brienne's heart with such a love for them all that she found she couldn't be annoyed with this arrangement for very long.

She slipped into the chamber next door, "Do you want to hear a story?"

A flash of blue eyes told her that neither of the girls had actually been asleep, instead simply waiting for the invitation. "Come on then", she sighed as they ran past her and straight to their father.

"Are you not joining us?" Jaime's voice called out and Brienne turned, as she always did, to take up her usual place on the floor and allowing the twins to settle into her.

"Mother", Arianne asked, wide eyed and yawning. "Can you tell it this time please?"

"But your Father is a lot better at it than me."

"Please", Joanna joined in, "The bear?"

Jaime met her eyes, his own full of amusement "The bear?"

She took a deep breath, taking in her family around her all waiting with sleepy baited breath, before starting.

"There once was a maiden tasked with returning a famed warrior home...

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading :)


End file.
